


old dog, new tricks

by sboogy



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sboogy/pseuds/sboogy
Summary: The Warden gets around to playing with Jailbot's vibrate function.





	old dog, new tricks

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of s2 ep7 (that literally no one fucking asked for) after jailbot reveals that he has his own "vibrate mode", which just consists of a literal fucking vibrator. enjoy.

"I don't suppose you've got a vibrate mode?"

Jailbot's LED screen briefly cuts to black before displaying what looks to be a sheepish expression: an arrangement of pixels that the Warden doesn't quite remember programming into his all-purpose assistant, and he's trying to decide whether or not he regrets asking the question when he catches sight of the device that the robot produces at the end of one of his many arms.

Except, only a few days later, he finds himself bent over his own desk after his office had been successfully reconstructed from Jailbot 2.0's anti-climactic rampage, wrists painfully cuffed together in one of Jailbot's iron clamps. His pants are in a limp pile on the floor around his ankles and the bottom of his tailcoat has been ripped off to give Jailbot better access to his trembling ass.

A tubular limb slithers around the Warden's waist and is pulled taut to keep him from squirming when the intimidating sound of the vibrator being switched on fills the room. 

The Warden looks back at the bot from over his shoulder, lips stretched into a nervous smile, and says, "Wow buddy, you really do have a vibrate mode!" 

Jailbot's screen displays a proud smile as the bullet-shaped vibrator inches closer to the Warden's entrance. Panic beginning to set in, he offers a timid laugh before urging the robot to _please, for the love of God, go easy_ on him, spiels of merciful speech pouring out of his mouth until the tip of the toy finally presses firmly against his asshole. The Warden feels as if he's short circuiting, his jaw going slack, scrawny body immediately going limp on top of the desk. His limbs already feel practically jelly-filled and the vibrator isn't even inside of him yet. 

"Oh, Jailbot, I'm so sorry I replaced you, I'm so sorry I--," the Warden's mindless babble is interrupted when the tip of the vibrator dispenses a dollop of lubricant, allowing it to just barely slip inside. 

Every single molecule in the Warden's body is telling him to abort mission; to order Jailbot to stop immediately, but after glancing out the window and seeing all of Superjail below him, he feels infinitely powerful, like he's on top of the world, surrounded by his entire legacy and all of his creations, one of which he has a feeling is about to make him cum harder than he ever has in his entire life. 

Drool oozes out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the desk as Jailbot presses the vibrator deeper inside of him. The lethargic smile on the Warden's face grows wider and wider with every centimeter until it's down to the hilt. 

" _Aah,_ " he breathes, vibrations reverberating throughout his entire body, sending shockwaves from the tips of his toes all the way up to his scalp. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, his brain struggling to tell the difference between the stinging pain and the wracking pleasure. The string of high-pitched moans that rip from the Warden's throat are so in-character, almost musical, as Jailbot slowly pulls the toy out until all but the tip is visible before sinking it back inside his master. 

The Warden's entire body jolts against Jailbot's restraints when the vibrator grazes his prostate on its way back in, causing him to shriek and kick his feet, prompting the robot to subdue his legs by cuffing his ankles together. 

" _Hah, Jailbot_ ," he pants, "that feels so good." His syllables are long and drawn out, ass rocking back on the device. 

Jailbot hums enthusiastically before pulling the vibrator out once again and repeating the same motion, lingering on the bundle of nerves until the Warden is practically screaming, writhing on top of the desk as much as he's able to, a dull pain shooting from his wrists and ankles caused by his efforts to fight his restraints. 

Startled by the disgruntled noises coming from his master, Jailbot quickly removes the vibrator and displays a worried expression, nervously waiting to be scolded. 

Except, to the robot's surprise, the Warden knits his brows and glares at him from the corner of his eye, too exhausted to lift his head off the desk, and says, "Don't you dare stop now, buddy." 

The Warden's chest is heaving, the weight of his own body pressing his leaking cock between himself and the table making him feel remarkably lightheaded and he's so close, so ready for more. 

Dutifully, Jailbot delivers, sinking the vibrator back inside, fucking him at a painfully slow pace at just the right angle until the Warden is groaning something fierce, cumming in spurts across the top of the desk. 

After the device has been switched off and stored back inside Jailbot's inner workings, the Warden looks at him with lidded eyes and a huge, goofy smile and says, "It's great to have you back, pal."

**Author's Note:**

> this was completely self-indulgent and i apologize. i'm sboogy on tumblr!


End file.
